Keitaro Urashima: The Calm Kendoist
by Miamaru Urashima I A.K.A Miamaru the Shadowslayer
Summary: Keitaro Urashima: Kendo Artist, Singer, and completely laid back, this is the version of Love Hina with Skater Keitaro, and Skater OC, which is Yohei, and I thik that means like, calm and ocean, cuz i love surfing, and i'm pretty chill.


Keitaro Urashima: The Calm Kendoist

By: Miamaru the Shadowslayer

Disclaimers: I don't own Love Hina, but I do own my AU Keitaro, and the OC that comes with him.

Chapter 1: Hinata Sou

It was a hot day in Hinata Sou, there was pretty much nothing going on around town. At the train station, two young men walked out carrying skateboards, swords and a bit of gear with them. _Ding, you have now reached Hinata Hotsprings, please enjoy your stay, and thank you for riding with Tram Japan_ (not too sure if this is real, probably not). The young man in front looked about nineteen, he carried a sword by his side, a skateboard in his left hand and what looked to be a guitar case in his right. The younger man behind him looked about sixteen, and carried a sword on his back, with a guitar on top of that. In his left hand he held a skateboard, in his right he held a piece of luggage.

"..And I'm carrying everything, why, again?" The younger one whined.

"C'mon Yohei, we gotta make it to the inn, and I'm the only one thats been there." The older said.

"Are you joking me?...loser, anyway, whats with my full name man?" Yohei rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to do our old man impression." Kei said coolly.

"Well, you get an F for EF-fort." Yohei shot back.

"Let's just get going, by the way, where's the rest of the gear?" Kei asked.

"I had it shipped, remember, god you're such a stoner." Yohei replied.

"...so what, you are too." Kei said again. They walked in silence for a while, searching the area, they stopped by an old bench where there sat a young maybe 14-15 year old bluenette that seemed to be crying. They whispered to each other, figuring they needed the money anyway, they set up their gear there, pulling mini amplifiers out of their duffel bags, Yohei set up an electric guitar, and Keitaro set up his bass and microphone combo, all the while the girl was still crying, and not noticing, at least, not until the music started playing, it began with a soft, uplifting melody, progressing into a punk rockier chord progression, and in his smooth alto voice, Keitaro began to sing.

"...Hey you...dry those tears, can't you see it's such a pretty day out, come on, yeah you, I know there must be something good in your life...Don't let life get you down, no matter what happens, Don't let life get you down, you never what'll happen... I know, some days, it feels like you don't even wanna get up, but you take that first step, and the day can only get better from there, Just tell the world, ( Yohei plays the same chord really fast, then stops, then after a moment blasts into it again) YOU AIN'T GONNA GET ME DOWN, I'm never gonna give up, You ain't gonna get me down, I'll come right back up swingin', take it Yo! (Yohei plays a blazing solo, after about a minute, he goes back to that soft melody, and Keitaro begins to sing even soft, almost in a whisper), You might hit the low points in your life, but don't forget, but don't forget, (gets louder) that it only gets better from here, na nana, na nana na, na nana...so, don't...give...up! ( ends with a last ringing chord)." A crowd had begun to gather by then, and everyone clapped as loud as they could, they bowed, and worked their way through the crowd towards the crying girl, who had stopped crying to listen to Keitaro and Yohei for a moment, as she realized they had sung it about her.

"Hey, you feelin' better, sorry about the crappy lyrics, we pretty much made that up on the spot." Keitaro explains sheepishly. The bluenette giggled, and Yohei just rolled his eyes.

"You mean, you made that up right there, just for me?" The blunette asks, surprised.

"Yeah pretty much, I had no idea where you were going Kei, all you said was follow my lead, but we hate to see a damsel in distress, huh?" Yohei finally pipes up. The bluenette looks at the guitar player in awe, he can't have been much older than her, and the way he played.

"What's your name by the way?" Keitaro asks.

"Maehara Shinobu...what's yours?"

"We're the ..." Keitaro started

"Brothers Urashima, Yohei"

"and Keitaro, at your service." Keitaro ended again, Shinobu smiled at the pair, they looked as if though they practiced that alot, then something clicked.

"You two wouldn't be related to Urashima Hina, would you?" Shinobu asks.

"Well, funny you should mention that, she's our granny, she asked us to come to her inn, and retard here got us lost." Yohei replied, in his ever sunny manner.

"Well, that's where I am currently about to live at, I can show you how to get there if you like." Shinobu said, completely shocked at herself, by now, she would've cried and run away for some reason or another, but these two let off such a strong aura that screamed "Chill out." that she's been more relaxed than ever. While they walked, she giggled as the two brothers traded insults, mostly about one anothers personal life, mostly about skateboarding and music. Time seemed to fly by as they reached the top of the steps to Hintata Sou. As they walked in, There were four people in the room, A young raven haired teen girl, who was conversing and drinking tea with what seemed to be an older version of herself, a short haired fox/girl that was laying on the couch, eyes closed, or were they open, it was hard to tell. Lastly, there was a sandy haired girl who seemed to be studying at the table. All four of them looked up at the two brothers, and the young girl. Immediately the sandy haired girl, and the younger raven haired girl began to jump at them with cries of pervert! Reacting instantly, The two brothers jumped out of the way, dodging the crazy women, the sandy haired one went for Keitaro, and the Raven haired one went for Yohei. The sandy haired girl's fists were glowing as she tried to decimate him with every punch, Keitaro, hands in his pockets, just jumped out of the way, trying to reason with her as he went along.

"Hold up now..(jump) we didn't do anything, why are you trying to kill us?"

"Nice try pervert, that's low sneaking into a girls dorm, and even more, trying to taint poor Shinobu-chan!" The raven haired girl shouted from across the room, swinging her sword, massive ki waves erupting from the blade.

"Wait a minute, we walked in the front door, and We found Ms. Maehara-san out on a bench crying her eyes out so we-" Yohei began.

"Gasp, oh my god, you took advantage of her weakened state, we'll kill you!"

"Look just hear us out..." Keitaro began, but it was no use, he knew he would use it.

"WE...DON'T...NEGOTIATE WITH...PERVERTS!" The sandy haired girl screamed, pouring her frustration of not getting one hit into the punches, forcing the brothers back to back, with a nod, they both seemed to go deadly serious, they revealed the swords (which had been hidden since their performance, no need for anyone to get the wrong idea while they're playing). Drawing the weapons, the blades gleamed in the sunshine, using the back of the blade, which seemed to sparkle with electricity, they quickly made a slash across the midsection, not leaving a mark, but causing both of the crazy girls to collapse unconcious.

"God, I love magic...Well, we better be off!" Yohei said

"Well, well, if it isn't my two nephews, Keitaro and Yohei." ??? says.

A/N: Well I'm already working on chappie two, but all in all, I think its all right for a two year dry spell, I need feedback! R& R, or chappie two will take a while, i need some,... ** encouragement**, i need at least 10, arigato gosaimasu, jamata, until next time.


End file.
